1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flywheel device and, more particularly, to a detachable flywheel device for adjusting display settings of a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
User requirements are the driving force of new technology. In order to reduce radiation from displays, the liquid crystal display (LCD), which does not radiate, was developed; in order to provide flat screens, the flat panel display was developed.
However, existing displays may all have display errors, such as an offset in the displayed picture, or incorrect color saturation. In order to provide a displayed picture that satisfies the user, the display has a display adjuster and an on-screen display (OSD), as shown in FIG. 1A. The display adjuster is used for adjusting the settings provided by the OSD to change the displaying settings of the display, such as the display brightness value shown in FIG. 1B, or a display working clock frequency value shown in FIG. 1C, so that the displayed picture will satisfy the user's requirements. As shown in FIG. 2 or FIG. 3, a display 10 may use one of two different displaying adjusters; one is touch-pad adjuster 20, and the other is a flywheel adjuster 30. The touch-pad adjuster 20 typically has three buttons, which respectively correspond to a menu button (including a confirming function) 24, an increase button 26 (including a menu roll forward function) and a decrease button 22 (including a menu roll backward function). These three buttons are used for selecting a proper function menu and inputting adjustment values to change the displayed picture. The flywheel adjuster 30 has similar capabilities as the touch-pad adjuster 20; the only difference is that the flywheel adjuster 30 uses a flywheel to roll forward or backward to substitute for the increase button 26 and the decrease button 22, and further has a menu button 32, which is similar to the menu button 24. The flywheel adjuster 30 can have many different structures, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,663 entitled “Monitor adjustments made by a single rotatable and depressible knob which interfaces with a monitor control display menu”.
When using the touch-pad adjuster 20 or the flywheel adjuster 30 to adjust the display settings for the display 10, a user needs to go back and forth between the display 10 and the adjuster to check the changes on the display, which is very inconvenient and exhausting for the user.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a detachable flywheel device for adjusting displaying settings of a display to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.